Noah Bennett
Noah Owen Bennett is a fictional character on the NBC/DirectTV soap opera Passions. Character History Noah was born in Harmony on June 18, 1980. He is the oldest child and only son born to Sam and Grace Bennett. Noah had a very happy childhood growing up. Noah grew up close to both of his parents, as well as his two younger sisters, Kay and Jessica. By the time the show began in 1999, Noah was already off to college and was preparing to begin his second year. He came home to visit around Christmas Christmas of 1999, though he was never seen on-air. In 2005, Sam discovered that Noah, whom he had believed was in graduate school at King's Standish University, had dropped out nearly two years prior. In reality, Noah had been making his way through life by gambling, squatting in hotels, and other activities not exactly befitting to the son of the chief of police. Noah, going by the name Ned, met Fancy Crane at a hotel in Las Vegas where they barely survived the thugs they had crossed while staying there. Both returned to Harmony and eventually fell in love. Noah and Fancy's relationship was strained when Lena blackmailed Noah into pretending Maya Chinn, his former lover, was still his girlfriend or she would go after the people he loved. Alistair Crane, Fancy's grandfather, had arranged all of this to ensure his beloved granddaughter Fancy would break up with Noah. After the breakup, it was implied that Noah was sleeping with several women, but was not serious with any of them, before he became seriously involved with Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald, who recently accepted his marriage proposal. The two were set to marry in a double wedding with Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and Fancy in prison (prior to Luis's execution), but Fancy's sister Pretty Crane threw a wrench in the works, causing Fancy to call a halt to the ceremony. Noah finally married Paloma in the July 29, 2008 episode in front of friends and family. On the series finale, Paloma told Noah that she was pregnant, and the two looked forward to starting a family. Overall Character Summary Noah is the oldest of the three Bennett children. When the show began, it was learned that he was entering his second year at some unknown university. Over the years it has also been learned that he is the same age as Julian and Ivy's legitimate son, Fox. Of the three children, Noah is closest to his father, who until last summer, he used to have an annual camping trip with. His hobbies include baseball and skiing. He has been home to Harmony only once in the last three years; the Christmas of 1999. He was never seen on-screen though, his home-coming was only learned about in passing reference from his mother. During his time away from Harmony, Noah obtained his bachelor of arts and then went on to his graduate's degree at King's Standish University, but dropped out in the fall of 2003. He never did tell his family he was leaving university though, and continued to accept tuition money from his father and send back his transcripts. In the spring of 2005, Noah was discovered as 'Ned' in Las Vegas, gambling his way through life. After meeting socialite Fancy and nearly ending up in jail, Noah decided to come home and face the music, and to help his younger sister Jessica get her life back on track. Noah and Fancy continued to have many hit and miss adventures, almost coming together, then being torn apart. Just when they thought they had a future, Noah's ex-girlfriend Maya showed up in town. Maya had met Noah in college, when he saved her from Brett, a drunken date who had assumed she'd been sleeping with one of his friends and hit her. The two shared their first kiss that night, and went back to Noah's place together. It was an instant connection, and the two soon fell in love. Everything changed one night when the two of them witnessed a man get shot and die in an old attic. Noah tried to convince her to tell the truth, telling her that both his father and grandfather were cops, but Maya begged him to keep quiet. Noah agreed to keep her secret, but eventually the guilt he felt over what happened that night put a wedge in their relationship that they couldn't get past. Noah and Maya were finally ordered to pretend to be a couple by the FBI so that they could land a criminal mastermind known as the Dragon Lady. Noah wanted desperately to tell Fancy what was happening, but he was forbidden to. Fancy found he and Maya together once too often and turned her back on him for good, relying more and more on Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, even though he was only a friend. He was upset when Maya died, but his love for her was long gone, and all he could think about was getting back to Fancy. Crimes Committed *Arrested for (supposedly) assaulting Jessica (July 2005). Category:Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Standish Family Category:Lopez-Fitzgerald Family